Smokey Heart
by BellaBaybee
Summary: Cece is a sprite (pixie). Rocky is just a meer mortal. Or is she? No, she is just a human, until a demon of some kind possess her heart. Cece is the only one who can stop the demon from taking over, but Rocky is pushing Cece away. Author: BellaBaybee Co-Author:HelloLove1
1. Chapter 1

Cece Jones stepped into the new Shake it up dance studio. She was allowed to practice if she wanted to, and someone she loved just had that feeling.

That feeling.

When you just wanna be alone for once.

And not in a depressing way.

Well, Kinda.

But that feeling that you cannot describe.

No it's not girl problems.

Or boy troubles.

No family problems either.

It's something you have to express yourself.

There isn't a single word in the dictionary that

can describe this feeling.

Search it up if you want.

It won't show up how many times you try

and how hard you try.

It's not gonna happen.

But here's the problem.

There's this girl.

Her name is Rocky Blue.

But she has been turning away from this girl.

She has no idea why.

Something inside was in her.

Besides Food, and blood, and a brain,

ok ok.

Stop guessing Already.

It's called Darkness.

That one girl who means the world to Rocky Blue

is the only one who can stop it.

This darkness senses it,

and tries to get away from it as much as possible.

Anyways, this girl has a name, thank you very much.

Her name is Cece Jones.

Yes, I'm pretty sure you knew that already.

Cece has this special power.

That none can describe with words.

Cece walked around the lit room, touching the walls as they lit with bright reds and purples.  
She never got used to the studio, as much as she wanted to. Her normal brown eyes flashed a melody of colours, red, blue and purple. She found the track system, switching it to "Fix you" by Vita Chambers.

She jumped from the top ledge, landing gracefully on her feet as she touched the ground.

The song started, with a piano solo, making Cece stand in one ballet position.

_And if we go right now,_

_we can leave this town, we break?_

_And if we go right now we can leave this town, escape?_

_Don't you know how it's gonna end?_

_How far you're gonna bend_

_I'm never gonna walk away..._

Cece straightened her legs, slowly bringing one up from behind, balancing herself as she brought her arms up too.

_God I wish you let me in_

_I've forgivin all your sins_

_Stop pushing_

_Why are you pushing away?_

_I can't stop how I'm feeling_

_It's like I need you_

_And if you let me I can fix you!_

She brought her hands, up, doing a backover as the music started going faster as techno assisted her in the background.

_I can't stop how I'm feelin_

_It's like I need you_

_And if you let me I can fix you!_

Cece did several spins, landing on one foot, staying in that pose as the music became more intense in the beat.

_Lemme FIx You!_

She twirled intensively and in a fast pace too, panting lightly as she spun around the stage.

_And if we go right now, we can leave this town, we break_

_And if we go right now, we can leave this town, escape!_

_I'm a boogie from the ground_

_Too higher than the clouds, _

_I can see it, in your soul._

_If you only knew your worth_

_Come and look what you deserve_

_Every piece of you, makes me whole._

Cece ended up on the ground, rolling and landing on her knees, whipping her hair around and swerving around.

The song reminding her of her love, running and doing a flip in mid-air.

_I can't stop how I'm feeling_

_It's like I need you_

_And if you let me I can fix you!_

_I can't stop how I'm feeling_

_It's like I need you!_

_And if you let me I can fix you!_

The more heated the song was, the faster Cece was dancing and more flexible she was becoming.

Her eyes glew intensively, the lights started flickering, but the song was still strong.

_And if we go right now, we can leave this town, we break_

_And if we go right now, we can leave this town, escape..._

Cece paused, the lights going out suddenly, her eyes the only thing visible in the dark room.

_Lemme Fix you!_

The Lights went on and off, flashing quickly and ever so brightly, it could make someone go blind. Cece did immense tricks in mid-air, images of Rocky flashing through her mind.

_I can't stop how I'm feeling,_

_It's like I need you!_

_And if you let me I can fix you!_

_FIX YOU!  
_

The song ended in a heartbeat, softly fading to a silence. All was heard was Cece's soft panting as the lights went back to normal. Her eyes went back to the chocolate brown. Her magical soul setting, her sprite self gone.

The lyrics that poured out the speakers as she danced, were dancing in her mind.

'And if you let me I can fix you...'

Cece quietly left the studio, knowing she couldn't stop the darkness in Rocky.

Cece knew this feeling.

The feeling that wouldn't be described by words of any kind.

But Rocky would'nt let Cece, so she can't do anything to stop her now...


	2. Chapter 2

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-_

"UGH SHUT UP!" Cece groaned, slamming her alarm clock on the fuzzy pink floor, making it break into pieces. "Damn, not again..."

She collapsed onto the ground making her red hair sprawl out on the floor. She turned her head to the side, seeing a recent picture of her and Rocky. "That's weird...I never leave pictures of Rocky under my bed..." she picked up the torn picture. Her eyes widened. "Since when are Rocky's eyes are black?" She was right; Rocky's eyes were normally a happy brown, not a scary black. The picture Rocky's eyes turned a full demon-eye black, and it seemed like the picture was coming back to life. It snarled, and hissed, and reached out and jumped at Cece, making her scream and throw the picture at the ground.

Darkness covered the photo, eating the photo Cece and Rocky alive, then the paper disappeared in thick black smoke, leaving a pile of ash on the floor.

Silence was only heard, not even the small panting of the flustered pixie. "What...the hell was that?!" she said airily, a drop of sweat rolling down her face.

Flynn bursted into the room with a baseball bat. "What was the screaming about this time? Did you see another spider in your bed?"

Cece was still panting softly. "Sure..."

Flynn rolled his eyes and left the room, Cece quickly following.

"Rocky! You will NOT believe what I just saw this morning!"

"A spider in your bed again? Look Cece, maybe if you keep having food in your room you wouldn't have bugs in your-"

"No, Rocky, it's not Spiders. It's much scarier."

Rocky rolled her eyes, obviously not interested. "Whatever, Cece. Anyways, Ty said he saw this Ghost Tower across the city, and he said we should come." she said, grinning. The redhead squinted. "Ghost Tower? Why would you wanna go there? You hate ghosts." Again with the eye-rolling. "No, you're afraid of ghosts, you blame them for anything. Oh, let me guess? You saw a ghost in your room? Well, how about this. Get real, Cece. There's no such thing." Rocky said, walking away.

'No such thing? She doesn't even believe in sprites like me? She's right, it's kind of silly...especially if I was gonna tell her about what I just saw, but something is wrong with her. She isn't as innocent as before...' Cece thought, following Rocky to the washroom.

Rocky was washing her face in the tab, looking at herself in the mirror, applying her make-up.

Cece peeked her head through the door, making sure Rocky doesn't see her. She examined Rocky, she knew something was up and was willing to figure it out. Her eyes widened as she examined Rocky's heart. There was something surrounding it. Kind of like smoke. Her heart on fire? No, that could've not been it. It was black smoke...

'Just like the picture...' Cece thought. Something in her mind told her to get out of the washroom as fast as possible, but another part told her to stay and see what will happen...but maybe the smoke can spread. Think Logic. Smoke can spread in fire, so can this.

The pixie looked at the mirror, and so did Rocky with the same expression. Rocky touched the mirror, and darkness went over it, just like the photo.

Cece's sprite went on. Her eyes glew the magical sunset colours, and her eyelashes extended and curled. Flower designs went from her left eye to her left ear, and the ears went slightly pointy at the end. Cece's skin went slightly pale, as vines and roses went around her arms and legs. Her clothes faded away, and the vines went thicker, covering Cece's body up just enough. Wings sprouted from Cece's back, and she glided towards Rocky as the darkness spreaded through her fingertips.

Cece grabbed Rocky and threw her out of the washroom, Rocky's eyes widening at what she saw and screamed, running down the hallway. Cece sighed, floating back down on the ground, transforming into human when no one was looking.

She walked down the hallway, taking another peek. Everything was normal. 'What's in that heart of hers...?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey Hey! Thanks for the reviews :) I have no idea how much I love this story. I have a thing for supernaturals. I'm sorry for not updating for the other story, I just don't know what to write for the next chapter. If you can help me? I'd be grateful!**

Cece's P.O.V

Everybody stares at me.

A couple even run up to me and blab about a pixie saving Rocky Blue.

Actually, they had crazy stories about this 'pixie' or 'flower sprite'

Here's a headline for the school's website.

ROSE SPRITE SAVES STUDENT'S LIFE

I actually threw up at the site.

I never saw Rocky at school. Didn't you see her face when she saw me? She ran off. I even bet she thought it was me since the pixie looked exactly like me. I AM the pixie! Okay, enough Narrating.

"Rocky! There you are! Listen I need to talk to you." I called. I ran down the hall. Rocky was surrounded by...well...everyone. "Get out of my way!" I growled, pushing through the crowd. "Oh my gosh, it's the rose sprite!" "Move out of the way! It's the rose sprite! " Ugh. I had enough. At least everyone else is moving out of the way. I made it to the middle of the huge crowd and there stood Rocky. With all the news people. OH MY GOSH. SHUT UP. Maybe I should leave..I don't want the world knowing, I need to talk to her. I saw the darkness in the mirror. I saw it spreading through the room and about to get into Rocky. I needed to get her out of there. If I don't find out how the dark smoke got to her heart, so I can rid of it, it will spread over her heart... "Rocky! Rocky I need to talk to you." Rocky was smiling, and talking to the camera, she turned around. "Excuse me." she said politely. She turned to me, grabbed my arm and took me to a corner. "What are you doing." she growled. What the hell? She never growled at me before.. "I wanted to talk to you." Rocky rolled her eyes. "Cece. Listen. I don't have time for your fashion problems." I facepalmed myself. "No, It's about the pixie thing I-"

"Yeah, I wish you were there! I was just doing my make-up, and then some giant winged creature just grabbed me and flew out of the bathroom!"

"Yeah about that..."

"Oh, I gotta go. I'm going with Ty to the ghost tower." she grinned. She took off. I had to sense her again. Something wasn't right.

I had to follow her.

* * *

"Rocks, where's Red?" Ty asked his baby sister. Rocky chuckled. "Forget her already. C'mon let's get in!" she jumped up and down, excited. Ty laughed. "Ok, lil sis."

I looked up at the sky. Dark clouds. I roll my eyes. So cliche...I follow the siblings inside. Somehow I need to get the smoke out. It must be attracting her somehow...I gotta find out why and how it got into her.

I step into the first floor in the tower. Of course it's wood, but it isn't. It's made out of rimestone. I shouldn't be seen...I transform into a simple sparkle in the dark, floating in mid-air. I fly up through the floor, finding the Blue's on the third floor. I have to get Rocky still so I can see how her heart is. But something weird was about this floor. There was this bell, and a giant hole above it that went about six floors to the top. "I dare you to ring the bell." Ty smirked at his sister. A dark gleam came from Rocky's eye. I gasp quietly. No way...it's either a ghost or a demon possessing her heart. It's only in her heart, but not her mind thank goodness. Rocky went up and rang the bell. Her eyes slowly closed. A dark shadow came out of Rocky's chest, right where her heart was, and it headed straight towards me!

I screamed and went back to pixie form, growling and went to the hole that led to the top of the tower. The dark shadow followed me to the top of the tower, trying to get into me. Luckily I'm immune. The shadow hissed at me, and went back into the tower. Screams. Rocky and Ty screaming... Oh no. I went back down, and the rooms were pitch black. I heard moaning and groaning coming from the bell. I felt shivers down my spine, and i felt a cold feeling on my arms. Ghosts. I knew it!

_"Help!"_

Ty...

_"Help!"_

Rocky...

Where could they be? I need to get the bell and ring it again! It's way too dark though, even I can't find the bell, it disappeared! I looked up. That way up to the top...it's gone.. I zoomed, using my senses to find at least one of them. My wings beated fast like a hummingbird, like my heart. I heard heavy breathing. I slowed my wingbeat down, trying to listen to the air. I looked over and saw Ty, up against a wall, I swear I saw a ghost go around him, going through him literally. Then it went into him, I saw his eyes roll back and he collapsed to the ground.

"Ty!" I screamed. I heard growling from a distance. I covered my mouth with my hands. Damn, why did I scream? Here comes the shivering again. My mouth and eyes got covered by something, and then suddenly everything got so dark...


	4. Chapter 4

*Moments later..*

I slowly open my eyes. Where was I? Am I asleep? Dreaming? Am I in heaven? Whoa! There's this warm breath on my neck...and it isn't mine! I quickly turn around. I can't see well, it's too dark..a pair of white, smokey eyes looked at me. My eyes widened. Another Paranormal creature? It growled, it made a small noise that sounded like moaning and whimpering. It's hot breath hit my face again. I forgot it's arms were around my waist, on my skin. I jumped away from it because it's skin was so cold.

It moaned, the eyes closing and thin smoke filled the air. I backed away slowly. Ow! I banged my elbow against something hard. A thin noise echoed through the room.

Fire lit up in the room, and there stood Rocky.

Her feet floated up, making her glide towards me. Her eyes were rolled back, but all that was there was white. There was a dim glow around her.

"Leave...Leave now!" Rocky moaned, smoke coming out of her mouth as she spoke. I panicked. Ghosts were my weaknesses. I was terrified of them. It was possessing Rocky...but..

Where's the shadow?

The one that surrounded Rocky's heart and came out of her when she rang that bell.

That dumb bell.

It must've awoken the ghosts!

"I SAID LEAVE OR YOU SHALL SLEEP IN HELL!" Rocky boomed hauntingly, making me get goosebumps. I honestly wanted to leave, but I had to get Rocky and Ty out of there!

The ghosts can leave them as soon as they exit the tower.

The flames around me grew intensively. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! HERE YOU SHALL DIE!" she growled darkly, jumping at me and her eyes turned blood red, blood tricking down her face and arms. Her nails became sharp as knives and she swiped at me. I dodged quickly.

Damn, this ghost is MAD.

Where's that stupid bell? I need to get to that bell!

I looked down. I'm one floor above the bell! I jumped down before Rocky grabbed me. Thank god I had my wings.

I rang the bell, hoping it would work. I waited. Nothing happened.

Rocky and now Ty jumped down, both possessed. "What do you think you're doing with the spirit bell?!" Ty hissed.

Spirit Bell?!

Oh!

That's what that thing is!

That woke the ghosts up!

And ringing didn't help!

But how do I get them out of here?!

I put my hand at Ty's chest. It went through his body. I could see my hand through his pale skin. Rocky moaned when I tried to touch her shoulder, but it went through her shoulder as well. I was shorter than both of them already, so it's scary to look up at their ghostly faces. They hissed, white smoke coming out of their mouths. Rocky's cuts were still there, but the blood was gone.

I whimpered as my hand quickly retreated. I swear they were gonna attack me. I backed off and bolted towards the stairs. Ghost Rocky and Ty followed me, moaning hauntingly.

"Cecelia..." Rocky growled.

I got to the 4th floor. I spread my wings and flew up the two flights of stairs to the top. I was alone. Rain was pelting down on my face. I heard more moaning, Ty raising through the floor. I could see the rain behind his back. I felt the shivering, heated breath on my neck. Something was touching my wings. I felt my heart beating out of my chest, blood pumping through my veins. The hair at the back of my neck stood up, goosebumps rising on my arms and legs. Something was pressed up on my neck, I felt cold hands rub against my wings. I fluttered them, and heard a hiss, and the shivering feeling disappeared.

I flew up in the air, Ty and Rocky following me up.

Ty slashed at me, cutting one of the vines on my stomach. It quickly grew back, a rose placed on it. My eyes flashed red, thorns coming from my body and stabbing Rocky. She screamed, the pitch in the clouds. Ty grabbed me, his nails digging into my skin. I cried out in pain as he threw me back to the tower.

I collapsed on the cold hard ground in front of the tower, the rain pelting me, turning into ice pellets.

It soon became hard to see, and then the shadow came back.

In the grey.

It picked me up from the ground, touching my fragile wings. They were beaten up. My blood boiled, as it's thick nails traced over my stomach. It mumbled something, and there was a flash.

...

"Hey, you okay?" Ty said as she gently shook me.

I jumped, looking around the main floor. The lights were on brightly, and shrines were surrounding me. "W-where's Rocky?" I studdered. I looked down, I was still barely covered by vines, roses and thorns. I blushed darkly. I can't believe Ty is seeing me like this..

Ty raised an eyebrow. "How do you know who Rocky is? She's just exploring upstairs, looking for some food to eat." I sighed of relief. "Don't you know who I am?"

Ty shook his head. "No, but you look beat. I never saw a pixie this big before." His eyes widened. "Are you the pixie that everyone is talking about in school? You look exactly like the one Rocky talked about."

"I uh..gotta go. I can take you guys home." I said. Ty looked at the storm outside. "You can?" I nodded. "Yup. I'll go find Rocky. You stay here. Don't go anywhere.." I said, whimpering as I beated my wings, flying up the stairs.

I saw Rocky by that stupid bell again. I pulled her away. "Don't touch that bell." I growled. Rocky growled herself, reaching for the bell. I slapped her hand. "Come with me." I said, taking her hand. She ripped her hand away. Her eyes turned full black and she screeched. That shadow...it's back in her.

I backed away from her.

Her eyes quickly flashed, going back to normal. She collapsed unto the ground. I picked her up, flying down the stairs to Ty.

"Let's go before she wakes up. And you won't remember me when I wake up." I said, hoping he'll take me by my word as I took them back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Cece looked up at the sky as she sat on the apartment roof, kicking her legs over the sides. The blizzard subsided, but there still was a rough wind.

Her red hair blew in her face. She spat when some got in her mouth, wiping her hair off her face.

Cece was trying to figure out if that demon is still in the ghost tower. "Why? How? This makes no sense...those ghosts were just obstacles for me to get the demon out, so forget them. And that frickin bell...it's annoying. I guess the demon is back at the tower. Wait, no. Before I left, it went back inside Rocky."

"Cece!" A tiny voice said.

Cece looked over to see a darkness fairy. She had purple straight hair with front bangs. She had calm, but depressing black eyes. She had big, clearish pale wings with red tips like an insect. She carried a skull in her arms and had a dead rose on her silky white dress that went down to her knees, with white stockings that led the way down.

"Mercedes?" Cece asked, walking up to the purple fairy. Mercedes nodded, blinking her long eyelashes that has snow stuck to it. "We want to speak to you, Miss Jones." she said in a serious tone.

Cece backed up. "What? Why?"

"Ask questions later. Come with us." Another fairy said, going up to them. She had long, dark, brown, curly hair with straight front bangs and silver little streaks in her hair. She wore a strapless white dress that's shreded at the ends. She wore brown gloves and stockings and tall brown boots. She had feathery, grey and brown faded wings. Extra ribbons flew from her wings and clothing. Her shimmery dark brown eyes were shining through the fog.

"This is Brooklynn." Mercedes said, gesturing towards the fairy who landed gently on her feet. "Look, Cece. We need to talk to you, so let's go before a mortal catches us." Brooklynn said, looking around, and kicked a big rock onto a person down below who was looking at her. The guy got hit in the head and passed out. Mercedes laughed lightly, smacking Brooklynn in the arm.

"Not now, we can mess with mortals later." Mercedes laughed, then suddenly looking serious. "Okay, Cece. Come with us."

Cece's wings sprung, and followed the two fairies up into the sky.

"Angelina! Taeya! Eiry!" Mercedes called, stepping onto the clouds.

"Is this heaven?" Cece asked, looking around.

Brooklynn scoffed. "No, we're literally inside the clouds. Not in heaven."

Eiry walked in from the clouds.

She had long flowing white hair with specks of bright blue. The white haired girl had glowing white wings, which were as bright as the sun. She had dark blue eyes and a silky white dress similar to Mercedes's.

Thunder was heard in the distance.

Mercedes stroked her skull head that was resting in her arms. "Darkness is taking over, Cece."

Cece looked confused. "I think I noticed that.." she muttered sarcastically.

A groan was heard from one of the clouds. "No, you should take this very seriously." A blonde fairy said.

By the name of Angelina. She had mid length blonde hair with purple streaks in it. She wore an red,yellow, and white cropped top with an orange skirt that looked a bit teared a bit. She wore dark green knee high boots as well. She had a match in her hand, that looked more like a candle.

Cece crossed her arms. "You mean the ghosts? Those guys are common."

Brooklynn shook her head. "Noo..they're actually part of the darkness that is coming from that tower. It must be taken down and everyone who is affected."

Cece's eyes widened. "No! Hell no! Not the people who get affected!"

Eiry frowned. "Why not? They need to be destroyed. Once a demon can get into someone, there is no way to get it out except for destroying the body it's controling."

"Yes, why must you be so over-excited?" Brooklynn said.

Cece remained silent.

"Why?" Mercedes repeated.

"..Be...Because.." Cece studdered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Rocky..my best friend..there was a shadow surrounding her heart, and it keeps affecting her."

"What shadow, exactly?" Angelina asked. "What did it look like?"

"I don't know, kind of like the blackest, dirtiest, most sinister looking smoke i've ever seen." Cece said.

"Damn.." Taeya said, her wings gently gliding around them and landed on her feet.

She had long black hair, her wings very similar to Mercedes's, exept it has a purple outline. Taeya had on a dark purple and black sundress, the black beads around her waistline.

"That's definetly a demon." She said. "And taking her to the ghost tower was not the best choice."

Cece froze. "But I didn't take her there! Her brother Ty did!"

"We know everything that happened, Cece." Angelina said. "Raquel rang the bell, and that gave the demon inside of her to strengthen."

The skull in Mercedes's arms flashed, the eyes replaced by ruby diamonds. "You have to stay as far away from Raquel as possible." Mercedes said like she have been through the same conversation before. Cece gasped. "Hell no! I will never betray Raqu- I mean Rocky!" she exclaimed.

"The demon is after you," Eiry sighed. "The demon can take over you in a wingbeat if you have your guard down."

"But I won't have my guard down!" Cece exclaimed. All the fairies sighed.

"Sweetheart," Angelina said. "You have to stay away from her. She is becoming too powerful for you to handle."

"We honestly don't want to do this. We know you guys are such close friends, and we don't want you to seperate, but it's for your own safety." Taeya said.

Cece growled in defeat. "If it will help the human race, and us...fine.." she sighed.

The ruby eyes in the skull disappeared, but thunder came closer. Light flashed from under the fairies feet.

"Now get some rest, Cecelia." Angelina said, before herself and the other fairies disappeared.

"Get away from Rocky my ass.." Cece muttered as she went back down to earth.

* * *

Cece crept into Rocky's room, glancing at the asleep possessed girl.

She seemed perfectly fine; her brown locks sprawled out on the bed, covering her face; curled up into a little ball. Her back slowly moving up and down as she inhaled and exhaled.

Cece retreated her wings, walking up quietly to the girl. She sat on her bed, watching her sleep.

"I'll stay by your side..whatever happens." she whispered, lightly kissing the top of Rocky's head.

* * *

*LE NEXT DAY*

"Hey Hey Hey!" Rocky grinned. She jumped in from the window which is getting too small for her.

Cece looked up from her breakfast. "Hi!" she smiled happily.

Rocky smiled, skipping up to Cece, having her notice the open-back shirt she was wearing.

"What's that on your back?" The redhead asked.

"I don't know, a birthmark maybe?" Rocky shrugged.

"That looks like someone splattered black paint all over your back?" Cece raised an eyebrow.

Rocky rolled her eyes. "Fine, I really don't know where it came from. It looks really cool though, doesn't it?"

"A bit.."

"I found it this morning, it looks like a tatoo! Doesn't it?" Rocky grinned.

"Kinda..."

"You okay? I thought you would like it, it looks really nice with this open back sundress I got." Rocky said softly.

"It's nice, Rocks, it really is, but how could you get that out of nowhere?"

"I don't know," Rocky said, expressionless. "Stop asking all these questions already.." she muttered in a tone Cece has never heard before. It sounded harsh, dark, sinister, ex cetra.

"It's just something on my back!" She said, twirling a diamond necklace wrapped around on her neck. "I'm going to the graveyard." she said, walking out the door before Cece could stop her.

The fog made it look like it was 5am outside. The wind did no help whatsoever.

Rocky sat on a wrecked looking tree. It looked worn and that it was been there for over centuries ago.

She kicked the air, her bright pink and white sundress could be seen a mile away.

"I hate this.." she muttered to herself, growling. Her brown eyes flashed.

A piercing light, sounding like a lightning strike was heard. Rocky looked up. The sky looked clear as day. Except for the fog, of course.

"What the fuck..." Rocky said, squinting up at the sky.

Suddenly A huge bolt striked at Rocky, but it missed, hitting the tree and making Rocky fall to the ground.

A bunch of smoke came from the tree, about to burst into flames. It didn't though, which made Rocky sigh of relief, even though her heart was pounding out of her chest.

Another strike came down from the heavens, ending up right beside Rocky. She could feel the intense heat from the light.

Rocky screamed and ran off, trying to escape. She hid behind a tree, tears streaming down her face in fear as she looked behind her.

Her back pressed up on the tree, panting hard.

A dark figure came out of Rocky's chest, just like what happened at the ghost tower.

"ROCKY!" Cece exclaimed as she was looking for her, hearing a scream. She caught up to Rocky, but by then, she was out like a light.

**A/N: Hai guys. Sorry for the long update. I've been distracted haha xD. No more! Okay maybe. Only reviews would help! Please! I want 5 more reviews and I will continue this story. Bye Guys!**

**~Rena**


End file.
